Mantis Vs Viper
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Both Mantis & Viper were arguing with each other because they want to test who is a better fighter. So they decide to have a battle to see who is better.


Hi there guys! Today this story is about Mantis and Viper who were having an argument with each other about who is a better fighter. So they decides to settle it by battling each other! So take your bets to see who will win as your read this story and be surprised at the end! So I hope you guys enjoyed this story and review to let me know who should win! Have fun!

P.S.

I'll soon be doing another story which involves Mantis & Viper arguing to each other again and they decides to sing a song to challenge each other to see who is better. The song is called "Anything you can do, I can do better" from the Broadway musical "Annie get your gun". Of course it will be a comedy so I hope you guys will be patient for the story.

* * *

Today is a nice, quiet, sunny day at the Valley of Peace as everyone were enjoying themselves and start going on trips to nice places for vacation. All it's quiet…until…two very loud voices has rumbled the peace…and where did it come from…well you may not want to know…well…it happens to be in the Jade Palace where anything can happen and it's the home of Shifu & the Furious five.

Inside Viper's room…both Viper & Mantis are arguing at each other.

"Face it Viper…I'm a much better fighter than you!"

"Forget it insect brain! I'm a much better fighter not you!"

"Oh yeah? Well face the facts because I'm smarter, handsome, & the fastest!"

"And don't forget…the stupid head"

Mantis was shocked when he heard the word "Stupid head" and he was frozen in shock for a few minutes until he said "Oh yeah? How about the time you lost during the battle between us (The furious five) and Tai Lung?".

Viper became upset and said "EXCUSE ME?! You lost too! Take the fact! Also don't forget about the time when you're younger when you didn't have enough patience and got captured by crocodile bandits!".

"At least I should be thankful I escape because I start having patience!" yelled Mantis. The arguing kept on going for 2 hours and everyone in the whole palace have to put on their earplugs. Even though some are too busy to put on their earplugs, for example: Po is playing with his Furious five action figures including a toy version of himself and Tai Lung, Tai Lung is outside on the streets…is now being chased again by Kimiko (SilverArrow13) and she still calls him "Tai Tai" and he already has a very big bad headache from her, Tigress is in the meditation room with Shifu because they are doing Yoga. But Monkey, Crane & Zeng however were wearing their earplugs because they were having a big headache from the argument.

Finally, both Viper and Mantis decides to settle it.

"Hey Viper"

"Yes dummy?"

"I'm not a dummy! All I want to tell you that I think it's about time that we should settle this in a little battle to see who is the best!"

"Hmm…I agree…let's go!"

Both Viper & Mantis left the room & went straight quickly to the training hall. Little did they know…Monkey, Crane & Zeng decides to follow them by dragging Tigress, Shifu, Po & even a tired Tai Lung to watch the battle.

"Where are we going guys?!" asked Po. "We are watching a battle because Mantis & Viper were arguing to each other about who is better and then they decide to settle this in a little battle! So quit asking questions and just keep on going because they are going to the training hall!" yelled Monkey.

"*sigh*…This is the worst day ever…first I've been chased from that crazy wolf…now I have to watch a battle…can this get any worse…*sigh*" mumbled Tai Lung who was sweating from running away from Kimiko. (Poor Tai Lung ^-^).

Moments later, they arrived at the training hall…but they gasped when they saw Mantis & Viper on opposites sides of the wooden walls.

"Are you ready?!" challenged Viper.

"Bring it on!" yelled Mantis.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!" shouted both Mantis & Viper who then began fighting each other while the others watched. Moments later, while the battle kept on going…they accidentally fell in the Jade turtle and kept on fighting while the others covered their eyes because they don't want to see what's gonna happen.

But then suddenly, a beaten up Mantis flew up with a black eye & was sent flying to the rings of fire. Mantis gasped when he landed on the rings of fire "*gasp* OH NO!!!!". Screams of pain has been heard throughout the training hall. At the end, a black Mantis was sent flying & landed in front of the others including Viper who is giving him a smile.

"Well well…now do you face the fact that I am a much more better fighter than you?" asked Viper. An almost fainted Mantis said "…Yes…yes you are…" and then he fainted. "Ooh…that's gotta hurt" replied Po who winced his eyes because he felt sorry for Mantis. "Um hm…I agree" said Shifu.

THE END.

* * *

End of story. Thanks for reading my new story! Let me know what you think! I'm not even sure I did a good job though but let me know ok? Bye! ^_-


End file.
